Naruto - My Life
by vskylight
Summary: Naruto, an ANBU disguised as genin assigned to watch over Sasuke Uchiha. Though, what Third Hokage really want is to give Naruto a chance to be a normal teen like others since he is an anti-social boy and completely hidden in the shadow. What happened to the boy that turned him into this cold state? Is there anyone who can change his life for a better? Boys Love, KakaNaru.
1. 1 Life Start

**Title:**

**Naruto****-**** M****y**** Life**

**Summary:**

**Naruto, an ANBU disguised as a genin assigned to watch over Sasuke Uchiha. Though, what Hokage really want is to give Naruto a chance to be a normal teen around others since he is an anti - social boy and completely hidden in the shadow. What happened to the boy that made him turned into this cold state? Is there anyone who can change his life for the better? How will they help him?**

**Genre:**

**Drama, Hurt / Comfort, Romance**

**Rate:**

**M for Safety, only for adults and opened mind.**

**Warning:**

**Boys love, Yaoi, Some Yuri, Violent, Sex, Blood, eventually good Sasuke, bashing Sakura though also eventually good.**

**Pairing: **

**Kakashi X Naruto, KakaNaru and other.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Not mine but Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

_Misery can only be quelled but never cured._

~ Nina, Johnny Kiddow ~

**Episode 1: Life Start**

The sky's dark with moon hung companied by twinkling stars, a cold breeze blowing the night.

In the forest outside Konoha Village, an unknown missing nin leaping over high trees while holding a large scroll on his chest panting. He kept looking back sweating as if someone chasing him. What a twisted fate.

"Stop right there."

The missing ninja stumbled as he stopped on the branch when a voice coming from his front, head frantically whipped to where was the sources come from before his eyes widen. Heart beating fast like he had run a long marathon – almost, scared of what, more likely of whom he saw.

Standing before him is an ANBU; normal ANBU he can handle because he's equal with their strength, but specialized ANBU is not the people you want to mess with. This ANBU has the mask of fox with the size of eyes hole small and sharp like slit, ears pointed upward, completely covered his whole face. A dark navy bandana wrapped most of his head and his blond hair. Don't laugh at his short height. If you did, you die. Whoever bumped this dangerous ANBU, may Kami have mercy on them or they would be wishing for early death.

"Kasuko Mikiyasu, Konoha B class Missing Nin, you are under arrest for stealing the Forbidden Scroll out of the village without Hokage's permission. Therefore, surrender, then your life would be spare." The ANBU command low and monotonous, holding his swords hilt that strapped behind his back. His figure shaded in shadow under the tree he stood on.

The Missing Nin, Kasuko Mikiyasu, replaced his fear with anger, his body shaking terribly as he shouted, "_**Go To Hell!** I Will Never Hand This Forbidden Scroll To You! I Have been Waiting For This Long to Steal it So I can Use it to Become Orochimaru-sama's Rightful Servant!"_

He took out his kunai from his porch hidden under his dark cloak before he leapt forward and attack the Anbu by swinging the weapon attempted to slice his throat. That is a big mistake he made. Before he realized what happen next, his world consumed by darkness.

The ANBU landed on the ground gracefully, flickered his bloody sword on his side as the red liquid splashed on the ground soundlessly, wiping the blade over the bushes beside him, satisfied with the cleanness he unsheathed it.

He turned around and while walked toward the fallen corpse under the tree where the Missing Nin stood once he magically took out two roll of Sealing Scroll from nowhere. He unrolled the one of them than laid it under the enemy's head; the face shown horror and confused, eyes wide open, mouth opened as he made a silent scream, blood dripping from the chopped neck but the ANBU did not mind on that matter at all. Hand sign made before the head gone in poof of smoke, the seal were completed with the head restored in the scroll. He took out another same scroll and did the same with the corpse. After everything's done, just like the first he did with the scroll in the first place only now it's gone like it disappeared within the air.

Standing there unmoving, widen his sensing range in that area to listened any little suspicious movement and sounds. Everything's clear and normal. Leaving the tainted blood on the ground where the fallen corpse once fall before, he vanish; leaping over branches without any sound made, returned to his village ready to meet Hokage.

* * *

Stamp, sign, stamp, sign, stamp, sign.

The Third Hokage hates paperwork.

Even until midnight, he has to work to finish it so the paperwork will clear off from his desk. Damn… he wished the Fourth could tell him how to fasten him finishing paperwork before the former died. In another thought, he wished_ he's _the one who did the sealing instead of the Fourth since the Third is already old and want nothing but a nice long rest **but** _noooooo_, he didn't.

He sighed, there's no use on saying these matter. What done is done, nothing can change it.

Head jerk up when he sensed a familiar chakra before a puff of white smoke appeared in front of him. He smile when he finally have something to distract him from his forever enemy aka paperwork.

"Ah, Kitsune. I assumed that you have completed your mission?"

After the smoke cleared, standing before the Third is the same ANBU earlier with his right fist put on his chest bowing in respect. "Hai, Hokage sama."

"You can take off your mask, Naruto."

The said young ANBU nodded as he reaching his mask to untie the string and the bandana behind his head. Now his face shown; his blonde strand slightly out from his bandana and loosen each side of his face, his face were slightly pale whom everyone thought that his skin were supposed to be tan, three whiskers on each of his cheek like a foxy style, but the sad thing is, his blue eyes show nothing but emptiness.

The Third couldn't help but cringed when he hear the hollow voice from the young ANBU. This boy he called as his surrogate grandson, once who was a loudmouth, happy – go – lucky, clumsy, full of innocence look and so energetic with his endless stamina, are now an emotionless assassin. His hands were tainted with blood and full of dark secret around him that he could not live a normal life anymore.

This happened all because of that Danzo jerk mummy with his ROOT program, the Third thought that evil man has disbanded the ROOT few years ago. Because of that program, every piece that Naruto has was broken and turned into an empty shell. Leaving him to control Naruto and used him as a secret weapon tool. No body knows what happen to the boy during his disappearance 8 years ago but when the Third found where about Naruto 3 years ago and what his lifestyle was, he was furious that he wanted to kill Danzo with his bare hands.

Snapping out from his thought, looking at Naruto, who were standing in front of him like a statue with scroll on his hand, "this is the completed mission that have been assigned to me, Hokage sama." The Third nodded his head as he received the scroll. Naruto took a step back, waiting for his next order.

Hokage looked at the young ANBU, knowing the boy waiting for his order to carry on. But this one is most likely the last one. "Naruto, are you sure you're fine?" he asked in worried, he need to know that Naruto is perfectly 100% fine.

"Yes, Hokage sama. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." The Third sighed in tired, of course the boy is fine. He is now completely an emotionless boy, whatever you say and did to him he would most likely ignore you.

He leaned forward with his elbow propped on the desk and fingers crossed as he brought it to his face, scroll laid aside, he looked at the boy with serious face, "Alright, I have an order for you, but this order is the last one, so are you ready to hear and take it, Naruto?"

If any other people facing the intimidating Third, they would surely sweat from head to toe, afraid of the wrath caused from the Professor of Shinobi. However, Naruto is not one of these people.

"Hai, Hokage sama."

Take a deep breath before he replied, "From now on, you are on the long term mission while off duty as an ANBU. You will be a Genin and enter Ninja Academy starting tomorrow. Your mission will be watching the last Uchiha survivor, Sasuke Uchiha, until he became a Chunin elite. As for you, you can rejoin the ANBU once your last mission is completed, that is if you wanted to. This is an S class secret so you cannot tell anyone without my permission, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded without hesitation. "Your wish is my command."

Mask already on. He was just about to make hand sign to Shushin but halted when the old man called him gently, "Naruto," the said boy looked up at the old man who has a worry and sad face, "just be yourself, okay?"

Naruto stared him long, it's unnerved the Third because he can't see the reaction behind the mask but kept watching. Then Naruto nodded his head slowly, taking his advises and buried it into his heart. The Third waved his hand in dismissed. The boy nodded again then Shushin himself, disappear from the office.

After the young ANBU gone; going back to the ANBU Headquarter, he slumped back to his chair, sighed heavily but in sadness. "I miss it when you called me jiji, Naruto. Just like when you're little."

* * *

"Akamaru, wait! Where're you going!?" Kiba shouted as he running to chase after his white little puppy called Akamaru.

The boy has short brownish unruly hair, red upside down red triangle at each cheek just below his eyes, he wore a grey jacket with fluffy hood, black pant and blue toeless sandal, he looked young and around in 12 years old. They were now closer to their home, Inazuka's district so they didn't care if anyone awoke from their sleep because of his shout.

"Damn it, Akamaru! Just wait would you!?" As if his shout were answered, Akamaru suddenly stop in the middle of the street. Taking the chance to breathe he stop just 8 feet distance behind Akamaru, damn that puppy sure can ran fast! "Man, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to-" he didn't manage to finish his sentences when he saw his puppy waggling his tail excitedly with his back faced his master but that's not what make his jaw dropped on the floor.

What shocking the dog boy is, an ANBU crouched down patting Akamaru's head gently while whispered 'good boy." The ANBU lifted his head, showing the mask of Fox causing Kiba gasped in shocked.

KIba heard of this ANBU from his mother; there's an ANBU who looked young but strong enough that can handle the enemy easily, he is feared by everyone even from the enemy's country because he is deadly. However no one knew who he is but the Hokage himself because he always wore his mask everywhere and all the time, he only came out at night to do his missions and missing at the day. No one sees his face, not once. His past was hidden in the dark which no one knew what he did before he joined them. Not even the ANBU squad themselves because he was a specialized that had appointed by Hokage himself.

One thing for sure, messing with ANBU Kitsune, you will never be able to see the day tomorrow.

And Kiba didn't even realize that the ANBU stood in front of his face with Akamaru held on his hands until the dog boy snapped out from his shock. "I believe this is your dog." Kiba looked down at his puppy, then the boy in front of him, only nodded his head numbly, no words come from his mouth, not noticing the robotic voice the young ANBU used. "I return him to you."

When Kiba hear him talking, he shuddered. No wonder he feared by everyone, this guy have no emotions at all! Just like what an assassin is supposed to be… Quickly took the Akamaru from ANBU's hands, he thanked him for stopping his puppy from running away.

ANBU Kitsune nodded his head before walked away from Kiba as the dog boy stared him retreating, before the former boy leapt on the wall, buildings, houses, until the figure's turned to spot then gone from their sight.

Kiba finally fall on his knee while clutching Akamaru to his chest as he sighed in relief, glad that dangerous ANBU had finally gone, "Phew! Man, that was scary, Akamaru! We're just lucky that ANBU Kitsune didn't kill us or else we won't be standing here alive!"

But as Akamaru barked at him, Kiba's eyebrows furrowed in confused as he sniffed the air before his eyes widen, "I smell blood…"

* * *

Once he was deep inside of Death of the Forest, he landed gracefully on the ground.

After he sure that the area is safe and clear, he took out the sealing scroll from nowhere and unrolled before laid it on the ground then make few hand signs, a puff of smoke appear as the same blooded corpse shown. Sensing the wild animals' sounds, he flipped backward and landed on the highest branches without any sound made, watching silently as the tiger coming, approaching the corpse as it sniffed its' food.

Not wanting its' food snatched by other predators, the tiger leapt on the corpse as it eating in bloody raw, every part of the body have been ripped apart into pieces, not caring the blood tainted its' fur. A few minutes later, the tiger finally finished its' meal as it walking away, leaving nothing but the ripped and blooded opened scroll. Naruto did not collect the scroll back, instead the scroll itself automatically burned in fire, slowly turned into ashes.

Now that the wild animal has fed, he turned around as he leapt over the branches, not long after that, he already inside the ANBUs' quarter. Either the others asleep in their room or patrol around the places, no one bump him as he walked straight to his room. Entering his room before closed the door then locked it, taking his mask off, his bandana and his sword as he put it on the desk, his armour and his ANBU clothes took off with only in his black pants.

He slowly crawled over his mattress as he tucked himself under his thick sheet; which doubtfully could warmed his body enough but he didn't complained. At ROOT, no excuse or complain leave from their mouth if they wanted to survive. With his head hit the pillow, his conscious slowly slipping away from his body.

To Be Continued…

* * *

- Reedit -

Sorry... My first Naruto fiction. I'm still new in making this fiction so please bear it with me. I'm still learning so... yeah... (Sweatdrop)

I only send this for my hobby, feeling bored, nothing serious. Oh yeah, even those who doesn't like this fic, don't worry, you can press backward. I'll just keep send it until it completed. Though not every day cause I won't know when to send myself.

Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter while waiting for upcoming chapter~

R&R (Peace)


	2. 2 Meet The Shell

**Naruto: My Life**

**Summary:**

**Naruto, an ANBU disguised as genin assigned to watch over Sasuke Uchiha. Though, what Third Hokage really wanted is to give Naruto a chance to be a normal teen since he is an anti – social boy and completely hidden in the shadow. What happened to the boy that made him turned into this cold state? Is there anyone who can change his life for a better? How will they help him?**

**Rate:**

**M for safety**

**Warning:**

**Boys love, Yaoi, some Yuri, Violent, Blood, Sex, eventually good Sasuke, bashing Sakura but also eventually good.**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi X Naruto, KakaNaru and other.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Not mine but Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

_Nothing is ever certain._

Alice Sebold, The Lovely Bones

**Episode 2: Meet the Shell**

Life as a genin is suck for those who studied in the academy; history lesson, learning the basics – ninjutsu, genjustsu, and taijutsu, learning how to use ninjas' weapons – kunai, shuriken, wires, scrolls and such. All they want is quickly graduate from academy and become an awesome ninjas. However, they did not know the path they will choose once they set they foot on these dangerous world.

Like Naruto, who already step in this kind of world from the start.

Early 4 in the morning, Naruto was already awake before any other members does and fully dressed himself in simple yet comfortable clothes; a loosen grey shirt – not too tight and not too loose – with short sleeves high collar that almost cover his mouth, and stop till his hips, underneath is his dark blue tank top with polar neck and long sleeves, his pants were the same fit as shirt only in black night colour and each side has it's pockets. His sandal is the same as others with blue toeless type, a small porch were wrapped around his right thigh with bandage, the other two were at his hips.

Since Naruto would be leaving the ANBU quarters until the right time to return he emptied his stuff in his room – nothing much, just some of his clothes, scrolls, and any other important things sealed in his sealing scrolls. No one here in the quarter knows who he is so it's better for them not notice him leaving because seriously, they were so aching to see his real face but didn't get the chance to do anything about it. After everything is clear, he silently leave the room and out of the place, he jumped over the buildings until he found himself sat on top of the Fourth statue's head at the Hokages Monument.

He didn't know why he sat on the Fourth Hokage's head but during these past three years, whenever he did this he felt like something wrapped around him like a warm blanket, he didn't understand kind of feeling he have but for some reasons he felt so peace and relax…

The horizon cleared as the night shone by the ray of light slipping every corner in the village, moon and stars fade away like they vanished from the sky. The breeze blew the strand on his face cooling his tense body. His blue eyes sparkle reflected by the light. He felt like he can sleep in this kind of sensations but he _can't_. He have learned this in the first place.

**Sleep** _is not_ an option. If you did, that's when you let your guard down and get ambush by the enemy.

He learned this from ROOT.

He looked at his watch. 6: 47 AM. The academy will start in 10 minutes. He better be there in time or nothing good will happen.

* * *

- Ninja Academy -

Iruka loves teaching. Yes he does. Every time he did, he can see the sparks on his pupils' eyes showing their determination with the will of wanted to be a ninja. And every time he asked them about what their dream is in being a ninja, he got a lot of innocence answers.

'I want to be number one awesome ninja!'

'I want to be badass!'

'I will have a girlfriend if I've become a ninja.'

'I will become rich in no time!'

'I will have peoples adore me!'

'So I can learn a lot of ninja's techniques to beat peoples up!'

'Nice and sweet boyfriend must be out there waiting for me to be there for him…'

…So much for innocence answers.

Right now he is in the class with full of annoying, loudmouth and most noisy pupils; two boys yelled at each other about whose shirts prettier, girls polishing their nails with whatever colours they have, throwing something on others, gossiping, shooting a rubber band on a distant 'target', the girls battling their eyelash at the boy Top Rookie Academy in this year only being ignored.

Well, not all of them were annoying; some were sleeping, eating, sat still, brooding, reading, chatting and other thing they do without being nosy. At least they have some decent on being quiet.

He looked at his watch on his left wrist. 6: 55 AM.

Well, in less than 5 minutes, he'll be arrive. Who you may ask? Well, you see, less than an hour ago, Iruka was summoned by Hokage to Hokage's Tower, saying that he has something to discuss with the man. About what?

* * *

Flashback:

- Hokage's Office -

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

The door opened, the secretary entered as she bowed her head as she addressed politely, "Hokage sama, Iruka Umino is here to meet you, sir."

"Let him in." she nodded, exited the office as the said man step in before did the same like the secretary in respect.

"Yes sir?" Iruka Umino; have brownish hair tied in pony style leaving the hair spike in every direction, long and sharp face with strong jaw, a big slash across his nose, tan skin, and he's a Chunin, faced Hokage respectively.

The Third lifted his head looking at the Chunin with kind eyes as he smile, a smoking pipe on his mouth while holding it, "Ah, Iruka, glad to see you here."

Iruka nodded, "Is there anything you need sir?" Hokage make 'hmm' sound, bend down to reach the file on his desk then hand it to Iruka.

"I need you to read this file before I tell you, would you?" The Chunin move forward and took the file, confused with the Third's saying, he opened the file and read the content;

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 12**

**Hair colour: Blonde**

**Eyes colour: Blue**

**Height: 145cm**

**Weight: 47. 7 pounds**

**Village: Konohagakure**

**Ninjutsu: Unknown**

**Genjutsu: Unknown**

**Taijutsu: Unknown**

**Background: Unknown**

Eyebrows rise in confused, three basic ninjas' technique and background stated as unknown? What's that supposed to mean?

"I'm sure you're curious of why I asked you to read Naruto's file and three basics nin and his background were stated in blank, correct?" He nodded at Hokage's statement – Yes, statement. "Starting from today, Naruto will be your pupil in your class."

Startled at the sudden news, he didn't know what to say as he stuttered, unable to talk properly, "W – what? Sorry for being rude, Hokage sama but what do you mean by 'Naruto will be my pupil in my class'?"

The powerful and wise man gave his brilliant answer as he smile, "Just as I said, Naruto will be your pupil in your class during his stay at the academy in this semester. And you will be watching his daily progress then report it to me."

He blinked once, twice, then he said it out bluntly before he could stop himself, "What's with this boy anyway, Hokage sama?" he couldn't help but curious on what so special about Naruto, not to mention the blank in three basics ninjas' techniques.

The Third stared at Iruka, before gazing at the village through the window with distant eyes, smoke flew out from the end of his pipe, "You see, Naruto has very different and complicated life that made him changed from who he really is into another person. No one knows his past, not even me because he…" He trailed off, unable to continue but end his answer lamely, "You'll know when you see him."

End of Flashback:

* * *

- Back to Iruka -

The tone that the Third used was so soft at his last statement which Iruka nearly missed to hear that. He sounds like sad and felt… regret toward the boy? Why was that? Did something happen to this boy at his past? And how did he look like?

Yes, he don't know what Naruto's look like because the file only show his profile but no picture. So yeah, you can't blame him for not knowing how he looks like. The Third says that the boy doesn't want his pictures to be taken because of certain circumstance. _I wonder why…_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Someone knocked the door, but most of the pupils didn't hear it because of the ruckus they causing. Iruka however did since he's the closest person with the door. _Is that him?_ Looking at the watch, 6: 59 a.m. _wow, he actually here in time._ He thought in amused, he stood as he walked toward the sliding door, opened it and looked outside, there's a person who stood there with hands hung at his sides like a statue.

A boy with navy bandana wrapped around his head, and his hair is…. Is it blond? Yeah, it must be blond just like Yamanaka's, only darker. He wore a simple yet comfortable outfit- a zipped grey shirt, short sleeve with high collar covered his lower face, underneath his shirt is his dark navy tank top with long sleeves matching with black pants.

"Oh, you must be Naruto Uzumaki, the new kid is it?" Iruka asked politely since he didn't really know him.

But when Naruto lifted his head, shock shown on Iruka's face as he covered his mouth with his hand. The eyes Naruto have is clear blue as sky that once certainly sparkle, full of innocence and brought happiness were now icy dull and lifeless, as if the boy is already dead leaving only his body as an empty shell. Plus, his face shown nothing but emotionless like a walking corpse.

_God, what kind of life did the boy have?_ It's true when Iruka said he felt sad and anger for the boy because no child should suffer through anything horrible. Wait, is that whiskers on his cheeks…

"Yes, sir. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka Umino, Chunin sensei from room 403 *_I don't know, pick randomly. If any of you know, let me know would you and I would gladly change the number_*, correct?" Even his voice sound dead, Iruka shook his head mentally, what happened to him? Is this what the Third Hokage mentioned about? Wait, is he… Noticing the question asked directly to him, he nodded.

"Yes, I am. J – Just wait here for a while before I err… announce your arrival to the class." He stuttered, finally tore his eyes from the boy. The boy nodded and leaning his back against the wall next to door.

Slowly walked back to his desk, _take a deep breathe, get yourself together, need to be fine in front of your pupils or they would assume something's wrong, you can talk to him later after the class, yeah!_ facing the kids as he clearing his throat, trying to get their attention – which obviously fail, instead the volume keep rising, vein pop out from his temple, _when will they learn to start and listening!? _Well, if this keeps up, his hell day will never end.

* * *

- Sasuke -

Sasuke, the last Uchiha survivor from the massacre 7 years ago, are now avenger, on his way to become stronger and a goal to kill the slaughter of his infamous clan, his own big brother, Itachi. He did not want to waste any time and do nothing but all Sasuke can do now is brooding. (No, he did not call it as sulking!)

Why?

Because the class he were in is _nosy_, like a market no less; Kiba pranking at other kids, his dog Akamaru barking, girls gossiping – green shirt is better than green blouse like that, Sakura and Ino swooning over him – or is it flirting? More like sickening him – which he ignored completely (Can't they see he hate been crowd!), Chouji eating, and such.

Taking Shikimaru favourite words, who were trying to get some nap but fail miserably with noises around him – what a drag…

Sasuke; silky raven hair with duck – butt style and bang frame over his forehead, narrow dark orb eyes, pale skin, the same ages around with Kiba, He wore blue shirt with Uchiha's symbol printed at his back and white loosen pants till below his thigh, his sandal also the same as Kiba's.

Even Iruka sensei got a headache staying in this class checking their homework, but the man was lucky that he was here 10 minutes ago unlike Sasuke who arrive earlier than the rest of them!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There's someone knocking. Iruka sensei stared at the door before he looked at his watch. Eyebrow raised in confused as Sasuke do the same. 6: 59a.m. Who's coming anyway? For all he knew, all the students are already here, no one's late. So, who is it?

Iruka sensei stood walked toward the door before opened the door. He looked outside, face lit up. Oh, so there's someone want to meet him. However, the older man suddenly look shock. Eyes shot upward in amused and confused, interested in what made the other man shocked. Sneak a glance at Shikimaru, it seems that the lazy genius also sensed something odd – which only his eyes visible under his folding arms on his desk plain on looking bored.

After few seconds pass, Iruka returned to his desk in daze but quickly snapped out, looking at his _'beloved'_ pupils with wary eyes. Shaking his head off, he cleared his throat to get their attention but none of them did. Angry vein pop out from his temple before make his favourite jutsu – which few of them who noticed, including Sasuke, quickly covered their ears with their hands ready to block any booming sounds.

And he is right.

"SHUT UP!"

Immediately, the class become dead silent. _Finally, _Sasuke thought as he sighed in relief (silently). His eardrums is about to burst! He didn't plan to be deaf ninja you know...

"Okay class, I have an announcement for you guys! Starting from today, there will be a new kid in this class!" Now this got Sasuke's interest perk more – not that his face shown anything but scowl expression – New kid in second and last semester? Who would come to academy when the graduation is in less than 6 months? "You can come in now." the raven looked at the door when a boy stepped into the room. Everybody in the room got curious on what kind of person he is.

Even Sasuke but that doesn't mean he would voice it out loud. His pride won't allow him to do so.

The boy wore a simple yet comfortable outfit. Standing beside Iruka sensei, he faced them but with head bowed. He seems off. Not only did he move like a ghost, he didn't even glance at them. What's wrong with this guy anyway?

"Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, do you have anything to say with them?" So, his name is Naruto, huh? That's new, never heard of him before as far as he know. Wait, why would Sasuke want to know him anyway? This guy just try to act cool at the front just like any other girls would think so he can brag about being awesome and getting a girlfriend or anything like that that's all.

Typical… Well, he's not that interest, really. Yeah, right.

But what he didn't expect is when Naruto lifted his head up, his eyes met with Sasuke's. The raven boy froze when he saw the look on the new kid; icy dulled blue eyes, emotionless and pale skin – paler than Sasuke himself like he haven't been under the sun in a long time, the same way as Itachi who shown nothing but stoic. But when Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked closer at the other guy… that look doesn't suit him at all. He don't know why and how, he just sure that this new kid doesn't suit with that look at all.

He wondered what kind of life did this new kid live?

"Naruto Uzumaki, that is all."

No one speak at the moment. This is kind of awkward.

Sneak a glance at Shikimaru, eyebrows furrowed in confused – without being notice by Sakura followed by Ino who sat next to him ogling directly at him of course – Even the lazy genius thought the same as he is.

* * *

- Shkimaru -

_This guy needed help. _Shikimaru thought. Only few of them knew that something is really wrong with Naruto even though this is the first time they met.

Shikimaru; black hair tied in pony style like pineapple, narrowed dark eyes, and slightly tan skin. He wore a black fishnet shirt short sleeves and grey open jacket with short sleeves and green pants. Everyone called him a lazy napping guy but the truth is he actually a genius.

The way Naruto talked is just sound… dead. Not only that, his blue eyes were… dull… and empty, completely different with Sasuke who have the eyes of hatred and revenge. He can't really see Naruto's look since his lower face were hidden under his high collar – just like Shino, wondered why they like to wore that kind of clothes – however, the aura around him were totally off and seriously chilling his skin. Man, did something happen to him in his past?

"O – Okay, err… Naruto you may take any available seats." Iruka sensei stuttered, he knew something is wrong with the boy so what is it? Damn his curiosity…

Naruto nodded his head robotically, move forward as he passing through the students. The way he walked are so… what words to described… different than any normal kids should be, his moving are totally in _control_… intimidating… too _silent_… like a _merciless_ **assassin**. The other scooted away from him because, well… he does kind of creepy so yeah, of course they did. Though, because of Naruto's cold behaviour, a lot of girls missed inter – print it as a charm causing them to fawned over him like he's some kind of prize but he ignored them.

The closer Naruto get the clearer Shikamaru can see; his skin were too pale, paler than Sasuke's, like a thousand ages of vampire (that is if that creature even exist, but seeing the world they live... that may possible to happen) if you ask him. He pass, he pass, he pass… until he took a seat… next to Shikamaru?

Ugh… what a drag…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fic and I thanks for the readers who leave your reviews for me. I really appreciate it. (4x clap hands)**

**And as much as I love to continue I must warned you first, this is Yaoi fic or specifically gay/boyxboy/Manxman/malexmale and Yuri as in lesbian/girlxgirl/womanxwoman/femalexfemale but there are also some straight. **

**If you are completely straight or just hate love in same gender, please leave this fic. Though I did warned you beforehand right? **

**The reason why I repeat this early warning for the readers are; most people who read the fic. skip the author's note until when they stop at some phase that they particular hate they immediately leave their nasty review to the authors when the real at faults are the reader themselves. **

**Therefore, I suggest the readers read the notice leave by the authors before continue because not many author like to been complained about their preference writhing fic. More importantly, not many people were so kind to accept the nasty reviews they received as criticism. **

**Consequence? the author would immediately sue them and request the upper to freeze the reviewers fic. account. **

**I'm telling you this cause I don't want to cause some ruckus and start the chaos if I ever met this kind of incident. (Bawling) I send this fic as my hobby and I like to keep it that way. (Nodded in determination)**** So far, your reviews are fantastic and nothing bad happen. Don't worry, I love your reviews and giving me some boost to do this fic. (Wink) ****Well, that's it... I guess? (sweatdrop) Just wait for the upcoming chapter.**

**R&R~**


	3. 3 Head Start

**Naruto: My Life**

**Summary:**

**Naruto, an ANBU disguised as genin assigned to watch over Sasuke Uchiha. Though, what Third Hokage really wanted is to give Naruto a chance to be a normal teen since he is an anti – social boy and completely hidden in the shadow. What happened to the boy that made him turned into this cold state? Is there anyone who can change his life for a better? How will they help him?**

**Rate:**

**M for safety.**

**Warning:**

**Boys love, Yaoi, some Yuri, Violent, Blood, Sex, eventually good Sasuke, bashing Sakura but also eventually good.**

**Pairing:**

**Kakashi X Naruto, KakaNaru and other.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Not mine but Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

_It takes two to speak the truth… one to speak and another to hear._

~ Henry David Thoreau ~

**Episode 2: Head Start**

Ever since Naruto began his study and his mission at Ninja Academy, the gossips about him spread fast like wildfire. Why? Well, let's see...

Each time, especially earlier in the morning, whenever they got into the class, Naruto would be the first to show up and sit at the back near the window. When he was not in the presence and everyone thought he'll absent, the said blond will appear from nowhere before the class even begin, scarring the shit out of the others.

While Iruka teach the class with Konoha History lesson which everyone hates so much – Sasuke too but won't admit it out loud – they ignored the class and do what they usually does; sleeping, whispering, do other things and such. Only Naruto who'd paid attention at the lesson, he even took notes with flashy speed, much to Iruka's pleasure. However, when Iruka wanted to question Naruto about the lesson, the boy gone in a blink of an eye, startled everyone in the class, _Guess he hate been questioning then._

Another thing, the kids have been dying to see the blond's face so they made a '**See Naruto's Face**' plan only end up failed. Well, let's take a look on their plain shall we?

_*Plan 1 _

– Before the class begun or end, they immediately searched ANBU in disguised, though the blond had already gone from his seat before they could make a move.

_*Plan 2_

– When he went to the restroom, few of them tailed behind him until he arrive the destination. But to their disappointment, he's gone as soon as they charged in the room.

_*Plan 3_

– During break time, sneaky eyes locked on their target who was deciding where as his eating place – eat in the class or decide to go to canteen – Much to their disappointment neither get the shot as he stood up and went to the shadowy corner then sunk in.

_*Plan 4_

– The girls flirted with him whenever they got the chance in the class. Naruto, being emotionless he is, only stared them blankly. At the same time he went to the opened window and stepped out without breaking the eyes contact. Without utter a word he bent down behind the wall, disappeared from their sight, leaving the class speechless – Sasuke nearly laugh out loud at the sight but didn't want to give the girls satisfaction, _serve you right, that's for bothering people!_

_*Plan 5_

– In sparring lesson when Iruka called the other pitied Naruto, the kids will set their eyes on the blonde's face – Sasuke only want to see his skill – but the match end up… unexpected.

The ANBU in disguised fought them as if they were 3 years old children – tripped the other's feet when the opponent aimed to punch his face causing them faced the dirt; kicked their butt out of the ring when the other's turned their back on him; there's once he told a girl 'A big spider fall on your head just now', she screamed, ran off from the ring match, automatically the victory become his, making the other's sweat-dropped at the scene. When Iruka asked him why was he did that…

'Emotion Manipulation Method' was what he said.

In the end he won in such of short time. But there is one thing that Sasuke does not satisfy at all.

When Sasuke pitied Naruto, all the blonde did was dodged his attacks, then until the last minutes he jumped out of the ring match on purpose. When Iruka asked him why, all he say is 'Sasuke is too strong for me so I forfeit'. That's a totally bullshit.

_*Plan 6_

– When all of these plans failed, they all corned him around his seat where no shadow can help him escape like usual. Though something else kept their attention distracted causing his turned their eyes away from him. When nothing happen they turned around only to see the seat was empty.

No one success because the blonde kept disappearing to God – Know – Where – He – Is from time to time, and by the mean of _disappearing from time to time_, I mean he appear when he need to be and disappear when he not needed, just like a **ghost.**

There's thing that Iruka worried though. Especially Naruto's writing test. His grade was below average. The man has tried to help the blonde to work over his writing knowledge and other stuff that he lacked but the result was still the same.

This leads us to the Hokage Office where Iruka giving his report about Naruto's progress to the Hokage right after his class ended.

"So you saying Naruto's grade is below average, correct?" Hokage said, with his favorite smoke pipe on his mouth while reading the scar Chunin's report about Naruto.

"Yes, Hokage sama." Iruka said everything about the progress Naruto had along his study in the Academy without leaving any single detail behind.

The Third satisfied with his report as he smile, but with different reason. _It seems Naruto trying to make himself as a dead last so no one know his real capability, huh… clever._

"I don't know how to help him if he keeps up like this, Hokage sama. It's been 2 months." Iruka paused, "And his social skills… He only talk when it's necessary and even isolated himself making him hard to get people getting near him."

_Though… being the shadow he is made him hard to social with others. Poor boy… _Hokage's face grimaced, he didn't want his favorite blond's heart become ice rock just like what Danzo really wanted him to be, an **emotionless secret weapon**, "Before that, have you ever talk with him?"

"Pardon?"

The Third gaze at Iruka, putting the report on his desk. He repeated his question, but this time more like a grandfather telling a story to his grandchild, "Have you ever talk with him, thing that does not related about the school?"

Eyes blinked, now that he think about it… did he talk to Naruto about anything? …No, he didn't. The boy kept disappearing whenever he wants to ask him about something. Come to think of it, why does Naruto avoid being question by anyone? Is there something to do with his past?

"I don't think so… he tempted to keep avoiding from being questioning by anyone else. May I ask why Naruto did that, Hokage sama?" he really don't understand at all. He asked the old man, hoping the other can answer for his question.

Sigh escaped from the Third's lips. His gaze turned to the distant of the horizon across the window, trying to put his thought into words carefully, "Naruto actually felt… insecure." Insecure? The scarred Chunin's eyebrow furrowed in confused. Naruto show nothing but blank. From what Iruka look in his own perspective, Naruto do just flawlessly. So why would he felt insecure? As if reading his mind, the Third speak again, "Naruto may appeared stoic, keeping himself from approaching people and does not talk with the others but that is how he shows the sign of insecure."

"… I still don't understand, sir." What did the Third mean? Naruto felt insecure by avoiding peoples? Does he mean that Naruto… scared?

He looked at Iruka, who look really confused with the Third's answers. The old man gaze out the window softly whispering, leaving the brunet connecting the dot, "… You already know the answer actually, you just need to find out yourself. Right now, you're the only one that can help him."

* * *

Iruka exited from Hokage Tower and is on his way to Ninja Academy. He had left his forgotten textbook in his class and wanted to bring it back to his house. He needed it for the class tomorrow.

As he walked, Naruto came to his mind. What could have turned Naruto into like that? Is it because of what he carries within him?

Yes, Iruka knew that Naruto has Kyuubi the Demon Fox sealed in him once he saw the whiskers (In a glance) on the blond's cheeks – his birth mark.

Yes, he is supposed to hate the boy but… how could he?

The boy has turned into emotionless person which scared the man completely.

_What kind of life did he live through?_

He is so lost in his thought that he almost pass the Academy building before he turned back and enter his work place. He walked in the hallway before his classroom came into view. He's the only one left in the school and everyone had gone back to their home. Then again, his prediction turns wrong once he opened the door. He is not the only one that stayed in the class.

Sitting at the back near the window; navy bandana around his blond hair, high collar hoodie grey shirt – Naruto. Arms folded on the desk with his right palms support his chin while facing his left side as he stared outside the school.

Normally Iruka would warn them to not staying at the class after the school end and tell them to go home. This time, he didn't.

The evening light passing through the opened window and shone over the class including Naruto. What captivated Iruka's heart the most, is his eyes – his eyes that once blue icy dull turn to warm living sky or calm ocean, face soften showing the expression that Iruka clearly familiar with; **Loneliness****.**

It's breathtaking, with the colorful cloud swirled toward the sun and sinking behind the building before them at the background. The clear orange yellowish mixed with pink lights brightened the boy's face enchanted his figure more. It made the blond boy glowed and look like a fallen angel.

Oh how Iruka wish he have his camera with him right now and take a picture of this master piece! It's fabulous! It's Glorious! It's Magic! It's… it's… it's beautiful…

"Umino San?"

Iruka startled when he was called by the blond pupil. He looked at Naruto, who watched him with his old emotionless face hands rest on the desk, much to Iruka's disappointed. _Great, good job for ruining the image Iruka_, he thought sarcastically.

Unlike his other pupils, Naruto is the only one that called him as 'Umino San'. As much as he love to be called in respect, it just didn't feel right, to Naruto… referred him like that…

He didn't really sure why, it just… _not right._

"Ah, sorry Naruto, didn't mean to interrupt your peaceful moment." He quickly replied realizing that he had been caught by staring at his pupil. Damn, how long did he stared at the boy? "I just want to pick my textbook on my desk that's all."

The blond only stared him blankly without breaking eyes contact, which unnerved the Chunin. After what seems like forever which only a minute Naruto finally nodded his head before resumed his watch. Iruka sighed in relief, hand rest where his heart is. He walked toward his desk and picked his geographical book, happy to know that no one steals it away.

Who in their right mind want to steal his reading material anyway? That's ridiculous! Not that Iruka need to know that…

He was just about to turn around and walk away but halted when he remember that Naruto is still in here. He wanted to tell the boy to leave the class and go home but he didn't think that's a good idea.

_Right now, you're the only one that can help him_.

The Third's words ringing inside his head. For now, he's the only one that can get through him. To make the blond crawl out from his empty shell, he just needs to make the blond trust opened up to him. Once he did Naruto would tell him something about his past.

Right, easy said than done.

He shook his head furiously, what kind of adult is he? Naruto may seem cold and creepy bastard but he's still a kid – A lonely kid and longing for love, even though the blond didn't know about the fact. No matter, he's an adult and adult must do what an adult supposed to do for a kid.

**Love**.

Yup, he can do that.

"Naruto?" The said boy turned his head and stared him back, "can I," he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerve, gathering his thought before he resaid again, "can I speak with you for a moment?" good to know that he didn't stutter.

Naruto titled his head, a move as a thinking pose. _Should he accept or object_, as Iruka thought. Finally the blond nodded his head and ready to be questioning.

_Okay, first step succeed. _

Iruka move forward to the back of the class and sat beside Naruto. He laid his textbook on the desk across him. He glanced at the blond who unfolded his arms and rest it on the desk before facing the Chunin with his blank face. Damn it… Iruka really _hates_ that look. He cleared his throat then asked the very first question in his mind.

"So err… Naruto, if you don't mind can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Like what?" Naruto answered flatly.

Iruka hummed while thinking, although he still felt bothered with his monotone answer, "Okay… what about, starting from… what do you think of this school?"

"Good."

_Not good enough to know his point but that's okay I guess, _"Right… do you get along with the others here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have been marked as a target."

"Huh?"

"The pupils here were ganging up and tried to attack me. Though I noticed that they were planning on attacking my face, I wondered why."

Iruka nodded his head slowly, "Oh, right."

Yeah, about that. Iruka knew why though. He had heard this so called marvelous plan from his pupils and other teachers. What they were planning was to see Naruto face's but failed miserably. And he even had a few hard laughs too - especially one of them was about the girls trying to flirted with him – the girls insisted that as seducing – for the sake of their plan, want to make him interest at them at least one of them.

In the end, it backfired; Naruto escaped from the class through the window.

He must say, it was kind of hilarious. Well, at least they used their skill they'd learned from his lesson. Though seriously, what make them think they can outmatch the blond's skill?

Iruka knew that the boy had been holding back his strength during the sparring Taijutsu. Naruto did not take the pupils seriously. He didn't even fight Sasuke and instead he just walked away. He wonder, did Naruto did that on purpose? Now that he think about it – the writing test, did he purposely lowered his grade and just be average or nearly been the dead – last?

But why?

He made a mental note to ask this question to the boy or maybe Hokage later. And he should have realized that the boy had been staring at him for quite some time now, he quickly shook his head and changed the subject.

"Right, what's your likes?"

"My likes?"

"Yes, your likes."

Naruto did not answer this question and instead he looked down on the desk and became quiet. But Iruka saw through Naruto's blank face and surprisingly, knew what it is; **Confusion. **

Iruka frowned. He didn't know what he likes?

"… I do not know." Bingo.

"Right. Briefly, 'likes' mean have something to do that you enjoyed so much," Iruka elaborated as he made a circled motion on the air, obviously changed into teacher mode, "Reading, gardening, hiking, eating, sporting, shopping, or even training."

Naruto didn't say anything, Iruka waited patiently. Naruto is now thinking even though the boy lacked of any of his emotion. Iruka quite surprised himself – he managed to read the blond's face a little bit given how short their meeting is. Seeing how the progress is going Iruka gave himself a good clap at the back.

Finally Naruto replied after a silent moment, "… watching."

Eyebrow shot up in confused, "Watching?" he quarried.

Naruto nodded.

Of all things he picked that, what does that even mean? "Like… what?"

Naruto turned his gaze from the desk then to Iruka, "Sky."

Sky? What is he, Shikimaru version 2? Only that lazy boy is a cloud watcher. "Why?"

"… because… I feel _Peace_."

Iruka froze. He looked at Naruto who had his head turned toward the window. Peace? He didn't expect that answer. Every kids he'd asked about their likes; reading books, playing football, shopping – all of them said it is a good way to kill their bored. It's better than doing nothing. But Naruto…

What did he mean by that?

Wait.

Those who had the hardest past often quote that words…

Peace.

**(1) **The absence of war or other hostilities.

**(2) **An agreement or a treaty to end hostilities.

**(3) **Freedom from quarrels and disagreement; harmonious relation.

**(4) **Public security and order.

**(5) **Inner contentment; serenity.

So far, this is the only thing he know about peace. Did that mean Naruto had a hard life too? But, what could possibly a 12 years old boy like him lived in the past? Which kind? Sure it won't be that bad?

The ray of evening light shone across Naruto's face, his strand of blond tail hair ruffled by the breeze gently like a mother cares her child which glow his entire feature. Damn… he's so beautiful… and his eyes once more turned from ice to warm. He wondered what would Naruto be like if he shows his emotion?

"… That's good." Though what he didn't expect is that Naruto turned to him, and Iruka saw through his dull eyes; **Surprise.**

Good... he finally knew how to read his reaction, and it's kind of excited him. He had never do therapy thing before. But he willingly do this if it mean to help his little young mysterious blond pupil.

"Now, where do you live?"

"East District."

East District? Isn't that where the worst town in Konoha located? And the danger... are too high. Not a place to where a kid like him should've lived. Why would he live there?

"What about your parents?"

"My parents?" Naruto paused, head titled to his side, "what parents?"

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous_! He didn't even know what parents mean!? Iruka furrowed his eyebrow in concerned, as if afraid the boy's answer, "your mother and your father that is taking care of you, and they are precious to you?"

"Precious?"

"…Peoples that you love very much?"

"Love?"

Holy shit – Sorry, he rarely curse.

"… A strong feeling that you have when you like somebody or something very much?" Iruka whispered, slowly.

Blue eyes turned dull, no longer warm like a minute ago. And Iruka's heart dropped.

Naruto stared ahead and replied in monotone voice, "I have_ no_ parents as you described Iruka sensei, I was _alone_ from the day I was _born_ and have no one else besides me."

Birds chirping happily at outside the Academy, the trees lose their leaves carried along the invisible dirt appeared on the air by the breezy wind. There's a long tense silence in the class with only two occupants. Iruka stared with wide eyes, mouth slight apart, shocks clearly shown on his face.

No.

No way.

Naruto is an **orphan**? No wonder he doesn't know anything about love! He didn't even have anyone to teach him! But that didn't explain everything about his none emotions!

"T – Then how do you live your life? Did anyone tell you what to do?" Iruka stammered, he desperately want to know about Naruto's life.

Naruto's bang fell and covered his eyes, whispered in low, **"Protect this village and die for this village, for I'm a weapon for this village."**

_Kami sama!_ What kind of sick twisted peoples told this kid about such cruel thing!? Iruka thought as his eyes stung, tears about to escape but he held it back. Before Iruka ask him further Naruto stood up and cut off his words, "I apologies for my rudeness, but I must leave now due to a circumstance." He said back with his dead voice.

Iruka startled, looking outside the class, the sun is already gone from the sky along the faded color horizon. Looked at his watch, no wonder the sky starting to get dark, it's already 6: 12 PM!

He too stood up and fixed his seat, he smile nervously as he faced the blond who's waiting for him to say anything, which he did, "Ehehe, sorry for giving your time with me. I just want to know you that's all."

Upon heard that, Naruto's body froze, Iruka want to know him? "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to know me?"

Iruka shrugged, "Nothing, just want to get to know you, nothing much. Am I bothered you much?"

Naruto stared him a little longer, before he replied, "No," he turned and walked toward shadowy corner as he whispered, "not at all." Then vanish in the dark, leaving no sign of the blond.

Iruka stared at the spot where Naruto had vanish, totally surprised on the technique the blond used just now. How in the world did Naruto know about Flickered technique?

Perhaps Naruto is more than meet the eyes…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**AND CCCCCUUUUTTT! That's all for this chapter.**

**Yes I start with Iruka to get him know Naruto because hey, in anime Iruka is the first that accept Naruto aside from Hiruzen. And yes I'm sure that you all wondering why can't I just straight to the point, sorry guys but I need some of rookie (Not Completely all of them) get to familiar with him just for reassurance. **

**Thanks for your review. I love them very much, they give me a lot of boost! And thanks for the useful advises which really helpful in improving my grammar. Seriously, I'm really sucks in grammar so yeah… you could say that I'm a terrible writer… Though keeps them coming! I really love it! No Bigie!**

**R&R, Ja ne~**


	4. 4 Different Yet The Same

**Naruto: My Life**

**Summary:**

**Naruto, an ANBU disguised as a genin to watched over the last survivor Uchiha. However, what Hokage really want is to let Naruto out from his dark shell and act like any normal teens always does since he completely hid in the shadow just like how pro assassins as. What happened to the boy that made him turned into this state? Is there anyone who can change his life for the better? How will they help him?**

**Genre:**

**Drama, Hurt / Comfort, Romance**

**Rate:**

**M for Safety**

**Warning:**

**Boys love, Yaoi, Some Yuri, Violent, Sex, Blood, eventually good Sasuke, bashing Sakura though also eventually good.**

**Pairing: **

**Kakashi X Naruto, KakaNaru and other. **

_I have a theory that as long as you have one good friend, one real friend, you can get through anything._

~ Dana Reinhardt, How to Build a House ~

* * *

**Chapter 4: Different yet the Same **

The next day after Iruka chat with Naruto in the class on the evening, everything back to normal.

Well, normal as it is.

Naruto sat on the same chair like yesterday and listed down the note while Iruka taught them the history of their late Hokages. Iruka was startled when the blond was listening the history Fourth Hokage – with spark shown on his blank eyes (Which only Iruka notice) – **Admiration**. Other than Naruto, only few of them who were actually concentrated on the lesson while other kids doing something unrelated with class.

Iruka still remembered the conversation he had with the Third this morning…

* * *

~ Flashback ~

"So," Hiruzen was reading the report from Iruka who had arrived 20 minutes ago, "you finally able to talk with Naruto huh?"

Hiruzen must say he was impressed with Iruka's ability in approaching Naruto without beaten into bloody pulp.

"Yes Hokage sama." The brunet Chunin said as he sat comfortably on the couch across Hokage. Two cups filled with tea was on the desk, "He doesn't even realize that he made a joke." Well, that certainly how Naruto was supposed to be, "but there are some of his answer that confused me."

Upon hearing that his ears perk up, eyes turned sharped as he looked up, "like what?"

"I've asked him about his likes, he was confused and I suspected that Naruto doesn't know what 'likes' is. After I elaborated the meaning, he said he like watching the sky. When I asked why, he said he felt peace." So, Danzo forced the boy to do something that made him restless, but did not educate him about the humanity and feeling. "One more thing, especially this one, he had no idea what parents is," Hiruzen grimaced. Poor boy had never got the chance to learn about life, "all he says was to protect this village and die for this village for he's a weapon for this village."

"What?" eyes widen in shock, Naruto said that?

"Yes, Hokage sama." Iruka's eyebrow knitted in worried. Among the kids he have in his class, Sasuke was the only kid he knew who has the worse past. Naruto… can be the second person after Sasuke. Speaking about his past…. "Hokage sama?"

"Yes, Iruka kun?"

Iruka hesitated to ask but taking a few deep breaths he did, "Could you tell me a little more about Naruto so I could understand him even a bit, please?"

Upon hearing the desperate yet innocence question, Hokage took pity on the man who had confused expression adored on his face. He sighed. Really, as much as he wanted to tell him about the boy's life, he can't. Well, it is ranked as S class secret. If Iruka know this through him the man would either reject the boy or maybe even ignore him for the rest of the months until he graduate.

That is _if_ he can graduate.

But Iruka aren't that kind of man. He's a kind teacher and took good care of the kids…

Maybe… he can help him through by reveal it? He sighed, again. Seriously he's too old for this shit. He really needed to find his new successor then retire. No stress, no meeting, and especially, no paperwork… if that's ever happen he can live happily through the rest of his life… What a heaven…

But first – _Argh! Screw these damn shit! Damn it all to hell_! (No offend)

"… Alright," Iruka eyes lit up, he finally get to know Naruto! "But this is an S rank secret, meaning you cannot reveal this information to anyone no matter what without my permission." _S Rank secret?_ But he nodded anyway.

He rested his pipe on his desk along with the report, casted a Privacy Jutsu in the office in case anyone eavesdropped, gazing outside through the window. His eyes turned glassy as he remembered the moments he had with Naruto before that incident happened.

"Naruto is actually a good boy, and always show his emotions to express his feelings. He was an enigma, a sunshine ball and would bounced from here to there, calling me jiji 'cause he hadn't know who I am yet. But that's okay, 'cause l like it." he smiled fondly at the memories, ah… good old days, "I would always took him to Ichiraku whenever I have my break. He often talked about wanted to be Hokage to make peoples recognize him, accept him and respect him. Those were his dream after all..."

Iruka listened in awed. He would have never thought that Naruto was that energetic and… jiji? Was he really that fond at the old man? And to hear that he was different and filled with emotions… then what happened to the Naruto now?

"Naruto was full of happiness – smile, grinned, and laugh… he always did. He was once a prankster – he sometime would paint the faces of Hokage's on monument with different kind of colors. It was kind of funny how no Chunin, Jounin or even ANBU can catch the little him, just, no one. He may look like an idiot, but he can be smart when he wanted to. People often underestimated him so there's no surprise if they were caught off guard. And his speed… you can say that his speed could rival Gai's."

Iruka smiled with mirth, he can imagine with Naruto ran off after pranked on someone causing people chase after him. What an adorable sight.

"But…" the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, Hokage's voice become low and sad, "an unfortunate incident happened 7 years ago. At night on his birthday he was kicked out from orphanage and was being abused in a lot of way by mob of villagers until inch of his life because of something he had yet known of what he did."

What!? Iruka went rigid, he was shocked to hear that this innocent boy nearly died at the hands of the villagers themselves. How could they!?

"They however broke one of my rule – they called him with that forbidden name around the boy. These actions had caused him turned hysteric." The brunet's hands gripped his pants tightly. He was infuriated at the villagers' action. This was the thanks Naruto gets as reward after helping the Fourth to keep the monster sealed inside him from rampaging!?

"However, they stopped as soon as I arrived and sent them all to interrogate by Ibiki." Ibiki, Iruka inwardly shuddered just by hearing that name. Peoples already know what kind of man is him and no one, safe for most of them, dare to oppose the man, "Then Naruto was sent to hospital and nursed by my chosen doctor since others has attempt on sabotage his healing process. But when I went to check on him…. he was gone."

He froze, eyes slowly met with Hokage's. He was… gone? "How?"

"He was kidnapped." Kidnapped? "He was kidnapped by none other than ROOT nin under Danzo's order."

"What!?" He was kidnapped by Danzo's damn ROOT Nin!?

"I know it's bad. We didn't know that he was kidnapped 'cause it happened at the same night. However, Naruto was found 2 years and a half later when he was in assassinate attempt me."

"Wha – What do you mean!?"

"You see, Naruto has been put into Danzo's program for 7 years. Imagine, what kind of life did he went through?"

ROOT, an organization required a lot of potential people (usually kids) and train them into strong ANBU Nin. However, their methods are cruel – a way for them to make them use to the gore scene. What worse, they were trained fully until they were boneless and in comatose state, torture them if they have to, gets rid of their emotions, until they fulfill the Head ROOT's taste.

When that finally happens, the Head Root would give them assignment telling them to complete without leaving any traces. If they fail, they die. If they success, he would sent them to complete other tasks. They would stay in their own given room when they have no given assignment. Each room was monitored by Danzo himself. Slowly, and eventually, he'd turn them into emotionless tool.

Wait.

If Naruto was put in Danzo's program…

Oh.

No wonder Naruto's state unstable! It was particular Danzo's fault!

"B-But I thought ROOT was disbanded several years ago!"

"It is. But he continued his program without my permission."

"Then why didn't you arrest him!?"

"'Cause Iruka kun, we don't have enough proof."

"But Naruto was found right, so you must have callded one of Yamanaka clan member to access his brain?"

"We did, unfortunately even they couldn't get into his mind. There's a complicated seal was put on his head – a seal that prevent any of them from reaching his mind. Danzo must have known that we were searching for the war hawk's false the whole time. All the information that related to that man – missions, conversation, and whereabouts of his ROOT base were completely sealed."

Iruka's shoulder slumped down, head hung down, eyes widen in shock. Naruto'd been through so much pain and totally broken.

"After we make him unconscious, we casted a sleeping jutsu on him for few days and called Jiraya from his traveling to check the boy. He told me that he cannot undo the jutsu but he can modify the seal a bit. He succeeds but only a slight. The only part that we managed to access was the jobs outside the village Naruto was given to complete – mostly about interrogation, kidnapping, and killing. None of Danzo's face shown on the images."

"What we're aware of was – compared with other ROOT Nin, every assignment he'd received was suicidal and the only one that doing in solo. They did not care if he were dead in mission or caught by enemy to interrogate. One slip would paralyze him and if any other mind invader intruded his head, his brain would either freeze or explode which automatically end Naruto's life and take the secret along with him."

Iruka shocked in horror, "So, you just let this man off the hook?"

"I'm sorry but even if we did catch Danzo we don't have any solid proof that he is guilty. As much as I hate it, it's true. He ordered his underling to do their dirty jobs for him. Unless he was caught in action he cannot be touch."

That didn't make the brunet Chunin feel okay, at all.

"Therefore, we can only put Naruto in ANBU and work for me so he can be supervised by me by the name of Kitsune."

Iruka nodded slowly, Anbu… that's a good solution. Identity hidden… face hidden…hidden in the shadow–

Wait.

Come again?

What was The Third saying again?

Then click, "NARUTO WAS AN ANBU!?" Hokage was grateful for the deceased Second Hokage for teaching him how to use Privacy Jutsu, or else someone would have heard the outburst and barged in and demand some answer.

Kitsune… where did he hear that name before…. wait! That's a guy with fox mask and most deadly ANBU!

Kitsune – a shadow plan ANBU. He is very skillful, untouchable, unseen if he wanted to, and one of the most excellent ninja in Konoha. Rumor says that he is powerful, more than Kakashi no Sharingan and Itachi Uchiha.

However, no one knows who he is for he always wore his mask to keep his identity from being discovered, no one know what he look like, not even the elder, the council with the exception of Danzo, and the rest of the ANBU who also once in a while working with him. He would not obey others other than The Third as he only works for Hokage, his loyalty laid on the old man.

"KITSUNE!? As if… the legendary ANBU Kitsune!?" Hokage nodded his head, though he was surprised that Kitsune was so famous until the news spread like wildfire around Konoha. Even in his unstable state, that boy still has his element surprise.

"Wow. You mean that Kitsune was Naruto all along?" Iruka awed, you can practically saw the stars on his eyes. He didn't know that Naruto was actually Kitsune. And meeting him is an honor for him. Which mean he was the first that know who Kitsune is. He squealed in delight. Man he was lucky to know about the ANBU's real identity! But then… "If Naruto is an ANBU then why–"

"He was sent to Academy and out from ANBU upon my request." Seeing the man confused he explained, "he had been through much – lonely, loveless, shunned, hated, don't you think he should at least lived a new environment?" well, not a complete truth but nearly enough. The rest is up to Iruka on handling the boy.

Iruka wanted to protest but halted. Naruto have been through much with worse past, worse than Sasuke's. And he suspected Hokage keep something more from him... He was sure that The Third still have yet telling him the boy's whole story just by seeing the wise man's tense shoulder, but that's for later. If Hokage didn't want to tell him, that mean he'll just have to wait for Naruto willingly to give in.

The sun raise up hanging on the sky, and it's time for Iruka's new class to begin. He sighed as he gazed up the sky…

"I guess so."

~ End of Flashback ~

* * *

He sighed, the class was finally over, and his pupil has gone back to their home.

He was now in the office grading the homework that has been submitted earlier. His concentration, however, was not on his work. He still can't believe that Naruto was actually ANBU, and the legendary Kitsune no less! But then… _to go through that kind of life…_ His movement slowed before eased to a stop.

4: 36 PM.

Time shows on his watch.

He was the only one that stayed in the office. The evening ray light travelled from his left through the window, shone over the room as the unsolid shadow casted at the side. Ceiling fan spin in average pace above him. Other than the tick tock sound from the clock, silent was the only company he have.

He sighed, now he knew a part of Naruto's life. Then what's next? It's not that he can just find the boy then tell him everything is gonna be okay and he'll back to his usual self in one go. That will take a lot of time to recover from that trauma, maybe years… or even decade, maybe forever! Head fall on the table with a soft thump, not caring the papers scattered on his desk.

Damn… all of this was just too much for him to bear.

He groaned, "What am I supposed to do with him?" he was lucky that no one was here to hear his whining. Though he was talking to himself so what's the deal?

He locked the door after everything was finished. He put the keys into his pocket before he set off to his apartment. He halted stiffly before he was completely passing the class he usually taught. He frowned. Then slowly, tip toe on approaching the frame door. He peeked, with eyes visible looking inside the class. Out of all usual things he has seen, this, is not one of them.

Inside the class, there's two occupants; Naruto, as usual sitting on the back with book on his hand, two others at the side of his table. The other one, standing at Naruto's left, with broody face, head duck butt style and blue white outfit, surprisingly it was Sasuke, the ice prince raven was the one that approached the blond first.

That's new.

Both boys had never speak with each other, so why now? More importantly, why would Sasuke stayed behind till evening? Was he here just to talk with the blond? Shifted his body to a comfortable position, he hid behind the sliding door, masking his chakra to minor so none of them would notice that he was eavesdropping. He doubted that. Knowing Naruto he must have sensed Iruka's presence since he was an ANBU and all, though Iruka knew that Naruto would not reveal his position just like that.

Now, let's hear what they're talking about.

* * *

~ Early ~

The class was over, the kids starting to leave the room. Iruka packed his thing and also bid them goodbye. Though before he left his eyes gazed on a certain blond whose sat at the very back and watched the sky.

Iruka didn't realize that Sasuke was watching every move he made until he left the room.

12: 49 PM.

The room was emptied except the raven and the blond. Sketching sounds echoed in the room. Naruto was writing something on his book. Sasuke was reading his notebook. Both sat near the window and never bother to greet others.

Sasuke had chooses to stay behind because of a reason. No, he was not curious about the blond. No, he did not wanted to talk with other. No, he was not because he wanted to be friend with the blond– Maybe a little… Okay, fine. He admitted. He was curios, wanted to talk with other, and wanted to be friend with the blond.

Well, of course he is! Not only did this new boy come out of nowhere and entered the Academy in less than 6 months, all about the boy was mysterious. However, he did know that this blond is something else. He didn't know what it is but he did. It's like Naruto was a magnet and pulling Sasuke toward him. Usually when something like this happened, he just brushed it off and thought of it as his silly imagination.

But… Naruto was different... and... enigma...

Argh! Why was everything became so damn difficult!

People's always see him calm and broody type but he was actually a hot – tempered and childish. Not that he would tell this to anyone. He rather sleeps under six feet than face the humiliation. But, what they didn't know won't hurt them, right? Right, 'cause he is an Uchiha, and an Uchiha does not these odd behaviour.

Then again, this is not what he was here for. He was not here to argue about himself or his Uchiha pride. He glanced over his shoulder, found that the blond had stopped writing and instead he was reading. Eyes narrowed to see the title of the book, no use, too far. Damn! How he wished he has his bloodline limit activate now so he can zoom in the view– what the hell was he reading? _… The Wonder of The Words? _

What's that supposed to mean? _Don't tell me this guy's a bookworm! _He knew that guy was not a dead–last! Dead–last, well, not completely. He was just the same as Shikimaru if not in the same level. Only answer when he needed and show some skill when he have to. Is that the reason why Naruto did just to avoid being surrounded by his fan girls? Damn… he was such a smartass… he too would have done the same if it wasn't for his, again, Uchaha pride.

Eyes stared ahead, move elegantly as if he wasn't checking out the blond (not that kind of checking out). He looked down and read his own note. It's about the Hokages' history. _The First Hokage, Senju Harashima. He was the founder of Konoha before blablablablabla yeah I get it. Second Hokage, __Senju__ Tobirama. He was the brother to the First blablablablabla, I know I know. Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was guided under the First and lalalalalala, whatever. The Fourth, Namikaze Minato. He was called as Yellow Flash because of his speed in moving from one point to other. _

The Fourth… Naruto's face lit up if not a little when he was listening about this guy. _I wonder why… _

20 minutes…

30 minutes…

50 minutes…

1 hour…

1 hour and a half…

2 hours…

The clock tick tock, time passing by, neither of them moved from their spot…

2 hours and a half…

Still not moving, only the sound of flipping page from Naruto. Sasuke had long stopped reading his note and looked at the wall instead…

2 hours and 48 minutes…

2 hours and 56 minutes…

Sasuke glared at the wall with all his might, daring the wall for blocking his sight. Yeah, take that!

2 hours, 58 minutes and 47 seconds…

Sweat pouring from the raven's forehead, but the window from his side was opened, so how come does he felt hot? There's no way that the heat can sweat him this much…

2 hours, 59 minutes and 34 seconds…

He gulped inaudibly, should he do it? …

2 hours, 59 minutes and 46 seconds…

Maybe he should just leave?…

2 hours, 59 minutes and 52 seconds…

No! He was an Uchiha and an Uchiha cannot back down from their words! Okay, he'll do it!…

2 hours, 59 minutes and 56 seconds…

Nah... Maybe he shouldn't do it...

2 hours, 59 minutes and 58 seconds…

Damn it all to hell, just do it already! …

3 hours– Right! Fine! He will!

He rose up from his seat stiffly, taking a few deep breathe to calm his nerve. He looked at the clock above the blackboard, 4: 08 PM. He then turned around numbly, eyes fell on the blond boy who was so absorb on reading his book.

He walked to toward the blond boy, eyes still on him. After what seems like eternity when all he did was approaching the boy in 20 steps in less than a minute. When he got there he stood beside the blond boy, hands in the pockets. He had surreptitious look at what the blond read – Poem. Eyebrow shot upward on his porcelain face, _so he liked to read poem_, eh?

"Is there anything I can help, Uchiha san?"

The dead voice startled the said boy as he looked at the owner's. Oh wow… his eyes was so blue and once content happiness but gone turned to dull… realized that he was talked by Naruto, he replied.

"Nothing, just want to know why did you stay behind?" Okay, that was kind of lame. He hit his head mentally. Couldn't he use another acceptable excuse!?

Naruto just stared at him for about 5 seconds (It felt like 5 decades to Sasuke), before the blond turned his head and resumed his doing. At first Sasuke thought Naruto didn't want to talk before he was replied with monotone voice, "Nothing, It is my routine."

Routine? What kind of routine is that? The other would go back to their home and telling their parents about something at the Academy. So why did he say 'routine'?

"What do you mean routine? Kids usually return home after school. Don't your parents worried about you for not going home earlier?"

Flipping movement halted, eyes still on the page. Sasuke suddenly felt nervous and wanting to take his words back. It seems that the word of parents was a taboo to the blond. Wait, he blinked. Why did he fidget anyway? He was an Uchiha damn it!

Sapphire eyes slowly looked at the raven boy. Sasuke had to repress his flinch from showing visibly when he looked into his eyes. His eyes… look so dead. He sighed in relief inwardly when the blond turned away. Sure he is an Uchiha, doesn't mean he didn't scared.

"If you meant two peoples with the titles of mother and father as parents, no I did not have any of them."

Sasuke froze. His body went rigid. Dark orb eyes widen in shock with his mouth slight apart as he stared at the blond. He didn't have any parents? _You mean he's actually an orphan? _

"Since when?" seeing the blond's confused stare, he added more, "I mean, since when did you become orphan? What happen to your parents?"

Naruto stared ahead, Sasuke wait patiently, surprising that he was the first to ask the blond a lot of questions.

"I do not know what happened to my parents, I was an orphan from the day I was born."

"… then where do you live? How did you live your life?" this guy… his life…

"I live at East District," Really... was a lot worse than his...

"I only live** to protect this village and die for this village, for I am a weapon for this village**."

The ray light shone through the window illuminating over class, enhanced the beauty of the scene. Through the opened window the breeze ruffled both' hair, yet none of them talk.

_To protect this village and die for this village, for I am a weapon for this village… to protect this village and die for this village, for I am a weapon for this village… to protect this village and die for this village, for I am a weapon for this village… _

Those words shouldn't have left from the blond's mouth. That was hardly human at all! No one should thought themselves as weapon as if they were some kind of mindless robot or something like that!

... Did Itachi thought himself as one too when he was still an ANBU?

No, don't think about that man. **He** was the person that he'd vowed to kill when he get stronger.

Head shook furiously, glanced at the blond who had started reading his poem. His confused thought were pushed aside at the moment when he looked over the poem Naruto was reading.

_**Sorrow;**_

_**A pain you never forget.**_

_**Sorrow;**_

_**Life's true regret.**_

_**Sorrow;**_

_**An endless demon who will never quit.**_

_**Sorrow;**_

_**The rock in the path. **_

_**Sorrow;**_

_**My life's lonely tale.**_

That was kind of … deep… and … full of… meaning…. "Can I borrow that?" he asked bluntly before he could stop himself and regret immediately, "I mean, after… err– after you finish that book that is, and if you don't want to that's okay I'll just–"

"Request accepted."

"–get off and – what?"

"Your request accepted." Naruto repeat. "In fact I had finished one of these books. Therefore, you may have it." he said as he snapped shut the book then gave it to Sasuke who kept staring at him dubiously .

"… Right." Sasuke glanced back from Naruto then the book. He hesitated moved his hand and accept the offered book before whispered shyly, looking everywhere but the intent blue eyes, "Thanks."

Naruto nodded, before took another poem book; _The Words in Pearls, _flipped the first page and read. Leaving Sasuke stood aside. In his mind, he was debating on whether to stay with him or go home. But… he has no one to greet him in home so… he pulled the chair beside him and sit down, flipping the first page and read. Both sat comfortably without saying anything.

No conversation needed, for they enjoyed each other's presence and peaceful moment.

* * *

Iruka was surprised that Sasuke took the offered book. He was more surprised when Sasuke sat beside Naruto and read together.

He straightened his back and pounder their conversations, both kids stayed late… Sasuke's curiosity… routine, was Naruto's answer… parents issue… orphan… both boys has the same in common. They two are orphans; dead/no parents – **Loneliness**.

It seems that Sasuke had finally found someone who has the same pain as his… if he ever knew what Naruto's that is. But, close enough.

He sighed inaudibly, then chuckled soundlessly. Hands on the hips with head titled to his side. An eyebrow rise in amused as he smiled cheekily. This is getting interesting…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Sorry for the waiting! I hope this chapter is enough to satisfied you for now! Oh, and sorry for the OOCness in this chapter but since this is my story, anything can happen. About Naruto's past... that was only small part just to make the story a little bit more understanding. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! I really love it! Keep it up cause you know I like it!**

**Ja ne~**


	5. 5 Sky and Cloud

**Title: **

**Naruto – My Life**

**Summary:**

**Naruto, an ANBU disguised as genin assigned to watch over Sasuke Uchiha. Though, what Third Hokage really wanted is to give Naruto a chance to be a normal teen since he is an anti – social boy and completely hidden in the shadow. What happened to the boy that made him turned into this cold state? Is there anyone who can change his life for a better? How will they help him?**

**Pairing: **

**Kakashi X Naruto, KakaNaru and other.**

**Rate: **

**M for Safety**

**Genre: **

**Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: **

**Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Cursing, Sex, Blood,****eventually good Sasuke, bashing Sakura but also eventually good.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

_Know where to find the sunrise and sunset times and note how the sky looks at those times, at least once._

~ Marilyn vos Savant ~

**Chapter 5: Sky and Cloud**

A week.

It's been a week after the officially meeting between Naruto and Sasuke. During that period, Iruka found the changes in Sasuke. Not much, but visible to notice.

Instead of brooding all the time, he used his spare time to read the book – if Iruka remember correctly, it's a poem – and ignored his surrounding except when he was around Naruto just to talk and during classes. His dark and angst aura that kept swirled around him whenever he went had lessened. He still won't talk with others unless he has to, and away from his fangirls (no matter how much he ignored them they kept coming like magnet!).

Briefly, the Sasuke before slowly faded away.

All thanks to Naruto.

Ever since the Third informed him he has a new kid in his class, Iruka thought that this kid was the same as Kiba. Well, judging by the name he read of course – it sounds bright… or, should it be… cheerful? But, once he met the boy, his predicament turns out to be wrong.

Naruto – from what Iruka'd seen, the boy loss all of his emotions. His movement autopilot, as if someone was controlling him. He isolated himself away from others and always quiet. Not once did he seen interact with anyone – which eerie in Iruka's opinion.

This type of behaviour would have turn Iruka into mother hen (he would never admit that) had he not told by the Hokage himself.

Those 2… both've the same in different situation.

After the _massacre_ 4 years ago, Sasuke hadn't been the same anymore. He became distant. Dark and angst swirled around the raven boy. No more happy face and always gave a cold shoulder to others. He only talk when it really necessary but even his voice void any emotion. And his eyes… his obsidian eyes filled with hatred, betrayal and anger all because of certain man – his **own** _big brother_.

_Outcast_ from the day he was born, _shunned_ because of his appearance, _hated_ because of what he is, calling him names with _loathe disgust_, _beaten _until the very inch of his life all because of a certain **tenant** inside him. And what worse, he was kidnaped by a certain program they had yet to know and only found through a dreadful circumstance after years. By the time they save him, it was already too late.

A coin with different sides.

But there're 2 things Iruka were sure of.

Both of them have gone through **Pain** and **Loneliness**.

Right now, Iruka was standing behind the door as he peeking at the boys with his chakra completely masked. The class starts at 8. Naruto's here exactly at 6 followed by Sasuke after 10; it's their daily routine.

The room was dark but the soft light peeping through the window clearing the sight. The duo, not including Iruka, sat at the back of the class. Since the seats were modified as staircase–like, it was easy for Iruka to see their interaction. Sasuke sat next to Naruto's right with the blond next to window.

While he stared at nothing particular with his arms folded on his chest, it was obvious that he was listening to Sasuke who was reading something. His deep yet boyish voice echoed on the air, captivated the brunet's heart.

_*** Do you think I like feeling this?**_

_**Afraid to look in the mirror and see a complete and total stranger?**_

_**Do you think I like looking at the shattered glass and wondering**_

_**If that's what my heart looks like?**_

_**Do you think I feel like abandoned, and confused?**_

_**Do you know how hard it is to look into a mirror and see imperfection?**_

_**To hate to wake up in the morning to hate doing the same things over and over again?**_

_**To keep wearing this mask**_

_**Hiding who I truly am?**_

_**Being afraid to face the world and the evil in it?**_

_**Do you think I like it?**_

Wow… Never in a million years had Iruka heard Sasuke speak anything with passion. Heck, he'd never heard or seen any Uchiha in his youth (while they were alive) show their emotions outwardly! …Scowl – maybe, arrogant – always, anger – sometimes, stoic – completely but other than that nothing. And he could have sworn that he saw a flicker of sadness in the raven eyes…

"Mask? She'd been through whatever horrible past she live but she kept pretending as someone else. Why didn't she just reveal who she really is? There's no need to hide her true self." Sasuke asked, surprising the brunet Chunin. He was asking to Naruto. He had never asked anyone before.

Mask. Inside Iruka's head you can see his cute little chibi flipping the page of his brain dictionary to find the meaning. With a high pitch mental sound of 'aha!', he made a short summarize; there're 3 meanings of 'Mask'.

1) Something that you wear that covers your face or part of your face. People wear masks in order to hide or protect their face or to make themselves look different.

2) To cover or to hide your face with a mask.

3) To hide a feeling, smell, fact, etc.

Huh, just like someone he knew. Now that he think about it, he wonder… why would the cyclop wear a mask. You see, Iruka might look boring but his imagination can be illogically wild. Would it be punctured fish lips? Or big lips? Was it big teeth? Maybe he has tentacles lips?

…

…Creepy.

"Not everything can be reveal."

"What do you mean?"

Head shot up as Iruka stared at the blond with confused look. Huh? What was Naruto talked about again?

Naruto, who had been silent from the start, replied with the same flat tone, "Secrets."

"…Secrets?"

"…Yes. Some secrets are better left unknown until it ready for revelation."

"…"

Iruka know the reason but he wanted to hear the answer from Naruto himself and see how well Sasuke take it. Seeing the raven boy become silent, Iruka took it as a 'not really well.'

"…I don't get it."

Arms unfolded before it was rested on the desk as Naruto leaned forward, he slowly turned his head with his gaze on the Uchiha, "Uchiha san."

The said boy looked up and was forced to bite his tongue from yelping as how intent the stare from the blond. "Y-Yes?" he mentally slapped his forehead. Great, now he stuttering like that Hinata girl. He even blushed (A bit) too! Just great!

Iruka was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his ears… did Sasuke just stuttering? A second time of 'wow…' who would have thought, Sasuke Uchiha, a well–known stoic avenger with cold heart, pro in using his infamous Uchiha glare to scare people off so not to mess with him, can be a timid nervous little boy? He chuckled soundlessly. That was cute.

"Do you have a secret?"

Sasuke stared at him in confused, "…Me? Secret?"

Naruto gave a small nod, eyes never waver, "A secret that only you know and nobody else."

Sasuke blinked at the sudden change of subject, but shrugged it off as if it was nothing. He pondered his words. Secret… he _does_ have a secret – A secret that he didn't want anyone to know. But… he also wants anyone to know… without talking to any of them… if that makes any sense…

"…Well, I do have a secret."

"… Is the secret of yours really that serious?"

"… I guess…Maybe… I don't know."

"Have anyone ask you about your secret?"

"…" Sasuke scrunched his face as he think, did anyone ask him before?

Meanwhile…

Damn! That was cute! Iruka squealed soundlessly as he mentally dances. He almost jump out from his temporary hideout and run forward and bear hug him then telling him how cute he look and wish he could take a picture of this cute sight. Without that dark and cold attitude of his he usually using, Sasuke is a cute little Uchiha with his cute thinking little face!

…Right.

What!? It's a rare chance to see Sasuke acted like how a normal kid should be you know!

And he likes cute things.

Back to the boys…

"They did… especially those rabid fangirls." Sasuke deadpanned at the last part. A flash of bubble pink gum and bleached blonde images in his head enough to make him scowled. There's no way he would tell those insufferable creatures his secret! There's no way! He will protect his secret even it would cost his life! Bring it on, evil bitches!

"…Rabid fangirls?" the monotone voice snapped Sasuke out of his not-so-cool thoughts. He coughed behind his fist with a tint of reds on his cheeks as he looked at a (Damn! He still not use with that dead looking face!… even though Sasuke's face void any readable emotions.) blank face from Naruto. "As if, your enthusiastic admirers?"

"Oh no," hands instantly waved in front of him. Sasuke shuddered as he tried not to think of those so called admirers with their claws out. _Oh dear lord, no please don't jinx me_! "no, nonono, those are not my admirers. They're more likely my stalkers. A bunch of creepy, evil, moronic, annoying, ridiculous, witches–"

_Wow… That sure is… long. _Iruka grimaced at the harsh words used to describe the raven's fangirls. Well… he couldn't really blame on the boy for his unintentionally popularity, right?

"–Eerie, maniac, strange creatures that were referred to my stalkers, which is not, I mean **NOT**, my favorite people!"

_Ah… not a nice experience… Yes, indeed_. Iruka nodded with dramatic sympathy. He remembered during his youth in Academy, one of his classmates – Shindo, experienced the same thing.

No, Iruka was not a friend with him. He didn't even talk with the other boy. Just nod in greeting and… yeah, nothing more. But still, he felt pity for him. What can he say? With auburn emo hair style, green sharp eyes, fair skin and pack some muscles… you get the drift. Until Shindo get traumatize after few dreadful incidents that happened to him.

Would you like to know?

Do you like been asked for a date by 3 different girls more than 50 times each day? (Yes you are)

Do you like being cling by them around you saying 'I love you' and those lame sickening confession? (Oh don't smug on me)

Do you like being groped at unappropriated place, by girls no less? (You like it don't you?)

Do you like your laps been sat without your permission? (Got a hard–on?)

Do you like to hear their annoying whining? (You probably not fond of this)

Do you like been stalked anywhere you go, even in the men restroom? (Now who's pervert?)

Do you like you manhood threaten if you don't marry them? (If you want to be a girl that is)

Last but not least, do you like been kidnapped out of the blue, thrown into some unknown dark room and almost get raped by sadistic obsessive fan girls just to bear your child? (Still too young to be parent!)

…

Definitely not.

…

All Naruto did was stared, "… Such creative words you chose, Uchiha san."

A tint of red slowly crept to Sasuke's pale cheeks before he coughed into his fist, tried to cover his embarrassment. "Well… that err… that was nothing."

_So Cute! _Stars practically dance on Iruka's eyes.

"Why?"

Sasuke confused at the question, "Why… what?"

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Sasuke snorted, "There's nothing they can do but troubles."

"What kind of troubles?"

"… They won't leave me alone."

"How so?"

"… They think I'm a prince or sort of. And because of their ridiculous imagination, they become obsess with me. They constantly ask me out for a date, declaring their love to me, wearing some stupid dress just to impress me, and don't forget the unpleasant smell perfume on them. At first I thought nothing of that, simply told them that I'm not interest. But it kept getting worse from time to time, they become wild." _Which completely scare the shit out of me_ Sasuke almost add but never admit it out loud, his pride won't let him.

Iruka was surprised when he listen the raven's story but amused none the less. It's good to see Sasuke drop his dark attitude even for a moment, and talk something to the blond.

"Since I'm from a wealthy clan, and not to mention I'm the only survivor," he slightly winced at the word of survivor Iruka noticed, so Sasuke still not used to the said word, "I have all the Uchiha's fortune to myself. Unfortunately, a lot of people tried to get their hands on them. Despite the kindness they show to me, I can see the greed in their eyes. That's why I… I didn't tell them my secret."

"…"

"…"

"I see."

"…Hmm."

"… Have you ever thought of telling anyone of your secret?"

"… I did. But…" His look downcast, hands rested on top of the opened book on the desk as he whispered, "none of them deemed to fit."

"What kind of people do you prefer to tell, and who?"

"… People that won't judge me for who I really am, people that didn't obsess toward me because of what I have, and people that I can trust and earn my respect… And you are one of my preferences that I would like to tell."

…

What?

"You want to share it with me." A small nod was all Naruto need. "What is your secret?"

Rustling clothes can be heard as the raven boy shifted his position, his head still hung down. Iruka should leave now. He really should. Sasuke did say that he didn't want anyone to know his secret other than Naruto. It's rude. And he knows not to pry other people's life more than he should. He straightened his body and took a step back–

"I'm alone."

–but halted stiffly at the answer.

"…Alone?"

Another nod.

"How?"

"…I have nobody else to turn to."

"I thought you have your fan clubs' and the villager's company?"

"They fake." Scowl appeared on the pale face, "They only faked their concerns just to be on my good side. They praised and worship me as if I'm their highness but all they care is their own self, not mine. They only care for their own being."

So… Sasuke finally see through the villagers eh? Yes Iruka knew this fact for a long time, even before Sasuke was born. Uchiha was known as a wealthy powerful clan and have their own authority. Because of this common fact, a lot of people have tried numerous methods to get themselves into their rank and position but failed miserably. They didn't call as Uchiha for nothing.

Though after that incident, people starting to make their move on the last survivor, which dreadful worse than ever.

"… What do you want?"

"… I don't want to be alone... I need someone to stand my side. I need someone to understand me…" the last part was whispered sadly. And from the angle where Iruka stood, he saw the expression on the boy.

**A sad and lonely child.**

"Why didn't you show your true self?"

Sasuke sighed. Uchiha never sigh. But he sighed none the less. For he thought no one was here aside Naruto and himself. Oh how wrong that was…

"You don't understand. We, Uchiha, do not show emotions, it was a sin, a weakness, and weakness makes us weak. Uchiha does not tolerate with those kind of mistake. Therefore, any Uchiha that break those rule would be shunned aside. Of course that was a secret among Uchiha, people from outside didn't know about this fact."

Sorry, but there's also someone else know (unintentionally) about this secret of yours, Sasuke.

"But to outsider, they thought it was our prides that won't let us Uchiha show any emotions aside from anger or stoic face." he blinked twice, before he added, "well, for the most part, it's true. However, for me, it was just a mask to hide my true self…"

Eyebrows furrowed as he trailed off, now where have he heard this before? He could have sworn he had read the same line of the book recently.

Mask… hide… true self…

"Now you have your answer."

Sasuke startled at the odd reply and could only give a brilliant answer, "Huh?"

"Your have your question answered.

The raven looked at the blond with confused eyes, who only stared ahead without blinking. "What do you mean bout' my question answered?"

Naruto said nothing but merely titled his head at the book on the desk before Sasuke. It took a little time for Sasuke to notice what Naruto was trying to tell.

"You and the poet of this poem were the same in different situation."

_Me and the poet? The same in different situation?_ Sasuke stared hard at the blond. Did Naruto mean to say that he and the poet of the same poem has the same reason?

"You disguised yourself as others, and buried your true self in you. It was all for personal reason that you do not want to share with others. You know the consequence if anyone happens to know your secret. To have your secret, you need something from them in exchange so you would not being betrayed in the end. The same goes for her."

Sasuke listened intently to Naruto's elaboration, finally catch the drift. Was that the reason why the raven paranoid – if that's even a right word to use – around peoples most of the time? By 'need something from them in exchange' did Naruto mean trust? Did that mean he trust Naruto?

To be honest… he did.

Why?

Naruto know Sasuke well enough.

Naruto completely understood Sasuke even though the blond didn't look like he did. Naruto knew the feeling of pain even though the blond didn't show it. Naruto saw the mask Sasuke wore (which he only knew just now he actually did) because he too have one even without the blond realize.

That's why Sasuke told him his secret… because Naruto has earned Sasuke's trust.

* * *

Iruka smiled and satisfied with Naruto's answer. He grimaced however, because the answer was completely void of emotion, much to his displeasure. Too serious, cannot be accepted. – For Iruka that is – Naruto need to open more and loose up. He'll think something for that later once he done his work.

But it finally get into Sasuke, Iruka saw a flicker of understanding in his eyes before it gone later so the man let it slid this time. All in all, it went well.

Speaking of mask, he wondered if the cyclop has the same reason as Sasuke? It could be though. Why would he wear one if he didn't have any reason to do it? –Well, some people did. Aside from his wild imagination of what's behind the cyclop's mask, the man must have a real deep personal reason to not reveal his have for anyone to see. Not much with only an eye visible and most of his face were completely covered.

Iruka sighed. Not only did he learn something from Naruto, know something from Sasuke, he also wondered something about the cyclop.

Oh how irony.

Just like Shikamaru said, troublesome…

* * *

Somewhere not far from Academy, a certain lazy genius sneezes.

* * *

Time pointed exactly 8 with the class full of other kids. Sasuke already on his seat before any of them arrived. He didn't want anyone know how well both of them get along. Sasuke knew that Naruto think the same way. Didn't want to cause any riot right? Indeed, they're really good on maintaining their low profile. No one can see through little act, not even the rest of the teacher (except Iruka). But there is nothing can escape from a lazy genius's sharp eyes.

* * *

~ Shikamaru ~

Training – throwing weapon.

Iruka was grading the skill shown just now – out of 5 only 2 hit the red mark while the rest totally out of ring. After that he called the next thrower and it continued for the rest of the day.

Shikamaru was sitting under the shade of the tree at their back near the fence. Now usually, he would nap until his turn. However, there's something bothered him and he couldn't pinpoint it.

When he looked particular at blond and the raven, he knew something isn't right.

He has nothing against them actually. Blame it on his curiosity, he was just that… curios, that's all. It's weird really, especially this time. Other than their sparring lesson, they ignored each other, as if they neglect others' existence.

However, while the rest standing at the sideline waiting, the two of them stayed under the shade, a little far at Shikamaru's left. When no one turns their eyes on them, Sasuke approached Naruto and mouthed something at him.

Whatever Sasuke say to the blond it must be troublesome. Naruto halted and whipped his head to Sasuke, though no emotion shown on his blank face. Both stared each other for a little longer before another words to the blond and wait. His face, as usual, blank. Naruto stared at weapon target when the kids aimed their weapons, which Shikamaru deemed as thinking.

After brief moment, he replied, eyes still on the shuriken that were thrown poorly. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widen, and Shikamaru swore that he could have saw sparks in the Uchiha's eyes, a little, but it's there. Sasuke nodded sharply, biting his lips from doing something un–Uchiha like; smile or grin.

Shikamaru confused. What were they talking about? He couldn't hear their conversation through these loud noises from the crowd. He was so lost in his thought that he nearly missed his name called the second time.

He stood up toward the post, passing his childhood friend Chouji, a chubby boy with khaki hair in two different opposite angles pointed up, red swirls on his cheeks and chubby face, his clothes were white long scarf around his neck, green shirt black short pants matching and hugging his chubby body making him like a bunny.

As he picked the weapon with his right hand, his mind kept wandered back to Naruto's and Sasuke's interaction. The way they communicated was different than what he expected. He thought that Sasuke will taunt at Naruto to rile him up so the other would fall for his trap, provoked him to fight him. Instead they just talk like a normal civilian. And that was kind of weird.

He keep thinking and thinking, forgot to act as dead-last, until he threw the weapons with unbelievably fast, all 5 hit the red spot, shocking the rest behind him.

Even Iruka surprised at the sudden change from Shikamaru. He checked the weapon target, twice. No kidding. The lazy genius really did hit the mark, completely full points.

"Shikamaru…"

The said boy startled when he was called, he turned to see Chouji, who didn't say anything but merely pointed his finger at his right. He was confused but followed his friend's finger to see people drop their jaw in shocked. Sasuke also gave the same reaction but not as bad as others; only eyes wide a little. Naruto, the same blank as ever.

Once he looked back he groaned. So, he got a full point, ne? Well, better say something before get bombed a lot of questions by others, he thought. He rolled his eyes as he sighed, so troublesome… "Sorry, got a little sidetrack."

He didn't wait for other's reply as he walked back to his napping spot and resumed his observation.

Iruka, recovered quickly from his shock, remembered that he still have other two students and quickly called out Sasuke's name.

The said boy glanced at Naruto who stared him back, giving him a nod before he went to his post. He picked his weapon, slowly took a deep breath with eyes closed. Not a second later, his eyes snapped open. Much like Shikamaru his arm blurred in motion as he threw them, only it was faster. All hit at the same spot. But because of the pressure that was a little too much it went pass to its back. As usual, completely hit on target, full point.

Usually Sasuke would have walked away and ignored his fan girls. This time however, stood his ground, looking at Naruto in anticipation, though didn't show it on his face. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow in confused, why is Sasuke stayed and looking at Naruto like that? Wait, was he challenging Naruto?

Naruto glanced at the spot where Sasuke and Shikamaru threw their targets. He neared the raven then mouthed to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen before it hardened. He turned to see their targets and was in deep thought, he nodded.

Nobody knows nor understands what they were doing, and it kinda fishy to Shikamaru. Why would they look at his and Sasuke's target? Are they tried to compares who threw the weapon better? They didn't have to do that. He could always be a dead–last and let them have the fun.

_Though I doubt that, there's no way they will do something like that. That was a child play for their standard, at least not Sasuke. _

Naruto still talking, Sasuke occasionally nodded his head without interrupting. He just keep listening, _He didn't look like a guy who would fall for that kind of game._

Right after he thought that, the two finally stopped. Then Naruto moved away and walked to his own spot (clear one). Sasuke stay, watching Naruto's every move (intently). Naruto picked the weapons (he's the last one) in the same fashion as Shikamaru and Sasuke. He merely glanced at his target then–

CRACK!

–bingo.

No one knows what happen. Nobody knows when he threw the weapon. They didn't even see him move! What got their mind-blow was, instead of stabbed it was actually pierced through causing a big hole on the target! The pressure was too much and the fake target unable to hold before it fell on the ground with loud thump. The dirt floated and carried away by the wind.

Silence hung on the air. No one dare to break the moment. And oh my, the look of their face was priceless! Especially Sasuke; mouth slight opened and eyes widen like the size of a plate. Well, who won't? This was the very first they had seen their weapon target destroyed badly!

But not matter how unusual the situation is, Uchiha never give away his emotion. So to see the shock from Sasuke was rare.

Before this, Naruto's hits weren't this crazy. He was all but much like Shikamaru; sometime his hit would be 2 to 3 out of 5. All he did was just threw the weapons carelessly as if he threw some thrash to the dustbin from afar and goal, lucky hit. But this, he was actually threw it all at once, and it was full points!

_Wait…_

Shikamaru frowned, _That move… only experienced shinobis can use a deadly move like that, _he glanced at the blond straightened his back and shoved his hands in the pocket before moved toward Sasuke. He whispered something to Sasuke and the raven boy turned sharp at the blond, eyes still wide.

_Just one deadly move like that the _target_ died before they get the chance to scream. _

Everybody thought Naruto was taunting at Sasuke of how lame Sasuke was or something like that just to make the raven embarrassed. Instead Sauke nodded, listening to Naruto as the blond occasionally glanced at his own target, Sasuke's and Shikamaru's. Not long after that, they began to move away from the spot and turned to Iruka.

Iruka, after recovered from his shocks smiled brightly at the two, and that got Shikamaru suspicious. _Something tells me that they were up to something… _

Or you're just being paranoid.

Ugh, so troublesome…

Lunch time.

Iruka went back into office. The others were running on the hallway just to play outside; laughing, chatting, yelling can be heard everywhere. Some play in group, some settled under the shade of tree resting, some reading at the library without being disturbed and some… you get the drift.

Chouki was called to the office, so Shikamaru decided to nap at the roof. No one like to go there because, kids bored easily and doesn't have the patience to stay still so he was surprised that someone has occupied the place.

On the center lying outstretched in four on the floor was Naruto. Resting at his left was his books – red, brown, blue and an opened page of purple marked with black stripped yellow color pencil at the middle. The wind passing by and ruffled their clothes along the pages that was marked flipped to the side but fall back.

Hearing the footstep from above Naruto's head titled up made his sight turned upside down, his nose were exposed but still covered by his high collar. His sapphire dull eyes pierced through lazy genius's head and it was kind of unnerved him.

"Mind if I nap here?" Shikamaru asked, his left hand dangling at his side.

Naruto stared, before he looked ahead of him. _I take that as a no then. _Shikamaru moved and to Naruto's left – next to the books. As he lying, he saw the content on that page, eyebrows raised as he read it;

_**** The sky is**_

_**The sky is blue**_

_**And black**_

_**The sky is**_

_**The sky is**_

_**Filed with**_

_**Filled with**_

_**Clouds**_

_**And stars**_

_**The sky is**_

_**The sky is**_

_**Cloudy**_

_**And clear**_

_**The sky is**_

_**The sky is**_

_**Bright**_

_**And dark**_

_**The sky is**_

_**The sky is**_

_**Good**_

_**And bad**_

_**The sky is**_

_**The sky is**_

_**Helpful**_

_**And harmful**_

_**The sky is**_

_**The sky is**_

_**Calm**_

_**And wild**_

_**The sky is**_

_**The sky is**_

_**Hot**_

_**And cold**_

_**The sky is**_

_**The sky is**_

_**Lots of things**_

_**Lots of things**_

Funny. So, Naruto liked to read this kind of material. A glance at the blond; Naruto was staring at the sky. To Shikamaru, he looked peace, as if the blond had been through a lot of troublesome and only a time like this was the thing he enjoyed.

Yes, enjoy. Shikamaru has the same look when he was staring at the white fluffy cloud swirled around, changing shape, drifting by. Oh how he wished he could be one of those cloud, free from all troublesome thing. No yelling, no hitting, no stress, no job, nothing, just drift…

As much as he wanted to nap, he still bothered about earlier. He really didn't understand. He thought those 2 ignored each other? But then why were they talked civilly, as if they have known each other well enough? Unless they were secretly–

Wait.

"Naruto?"

"Hn."

Wow, even his reply mimicked Sasuke's. What is he, Sasuke version 2?

"… How long have you and Sasuke kept this act?"

Usually, this sudden question would have startled or froze then yell 'How did you know!?' or 'You were eavesdropped other peoples conversation!' but Naruto just stared ahead of him as he replied.

"A week more or so."

"… Hm."

Birds chirping as they fly, diving on the air before spread their wings halted their movement then flapped to move another way.

"Why didn't you just let them know that you guys were friend?"

"… Friend?"

"Uh–huh."

"… What is friend?"

Shikimaru frowned, that was an odd question. He glanced at the blond who stared him back. There's nothing show on his face, nothing but blank, like a white paper. Even his voice sounds dead.

_You got to be kidding me. He didn't know what friend is? _"A person that you know and like, and who likes you."

Naruto turned his head away, resuming his watch at the sky.

"No, we're merely acquaintance."

Acquaintance? "But the way you two talk with each other early doesn't look acquaintance to me."

"He merely requested a show of my performance in throwing weapons. That was all."

"Oh."

Wow… Not only Naruto's an emotionless guy, he knows nothing about bond.

"Where did you come from? I've never seen you in this village before."

"This village is where I from. The reason for my absence was because of my long term business outside the wall."

"…I see."

First ring echoed around the Academy, 30 minutes left before the next class began. Others had starting to return to the respective class, but some are still outside continued doing their thing. Shikamaru and Naruto didn't move.

"Why are you napping here? I thought you would have play with other kids or whatever you want?"

"The same reason as yours."

"Escaped from those loud and annoying noises? But you didn't particular care about that."

"I am here to meditate."

Yelling and hitting object's sounds lessened before eased down into silent peace. Wind loomed over them caressing their body. An inaudible sigh escape from Naruto's lips but heard by Shikamaru none the less.

"You always stayed behind in the class after the school… Others' gone home with their parent, why weren't you?"

There's a pause moment, before he replied, "I have no parent. I'm orphan."

Shikamaru stiffed, then relax, "Then how did you live, did anyone take care of you or told you how?"

Naruto sent him a blank, eyes no blinking, before he turned away again and to the sky, "I am the only one that taking care of my life and I live **to protect this village and die for this village, for I am a weapon for this village**."

Shikamaru blanched hearing that answer, what kind of life did he lived through to make him say such thing!? But… no kids should have says like that so easily. Only experienced ninjas embraced those words as their motto, sure ninja are tools for their village. But weapon? In this early age? Something is seriously wrong about him. Though, as much as he want to ask the blond about those words he refrain himself from doing so.

He has a lot of times to solve this puzzle, nice and smooth.

Remember, baby step.

…

"How do you feel about others? Did you get along?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They tried to attack me."

Shikamaru frowned, confused of what the blond's says, "Attack you? What do you mean?"

"I am not sure their reason, but I do know their target is my face."

"Oh."

Understanding visible in his eyes, ah… so that's what was all about. Good thing he didn't join those stupid plan. If they just use their brain and plan a more workable then they could see his face. Well, just maybe.

He glanced at Naruto who stared ahead of the sky. Through his blank face, Shikimaru can see a little annoyance in his sapphire dull eyes. He chuckled as looked at the thick cloud with a shape what look like a horse. _A game with solving mystery… hmm…._ He smirked, eyes flashed in mischief, and it's kind of excited.

Yup, it's worth it.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Hello, sorry for the waiting. This is the longest chapter I've write so far. But hey, good for you right? Sure there's some lame part, but I want to let you know how long** **has Naruto stayed at the Academy, how well his development, his interaction with others and blah… you get the drift. **

**If you ask when the hell will Naruto leave that damn Academy, don't worry it won't be long. Just one or two more chapters he'll leave and the rest to happen… **

**Ja ne~**

(*)You Wrong by Maria

(**) The Sky by Travis Wayne


End file.
